Our Little Secret
by RedPassion19
Summary: ¿Como evitar rendirse ante las tentaciones que ofrece la vida?, La Reina Sindel deberá encontrar esa respuesta por si misma. Y quien mas apto que Liu Kang para ayudarla. El deseo y la pasión harán acto de presciencia y ellos deberán decidir si ceder o no ante los deseos que generan en sus cuerpos.
1. El comienzo de todo

Me casé con el Rey Jerrod hace mucho tiempo. Él era diez mil años mayor que yo y tuvimos una hermosa bebe, Kitana. Fue muy difícil para mí asumir el papel de madre y padre para ella cuando Jerrod fue asesinado por Shao Kahn al principio, pero con el tiempo, la resurrección de mi marido, y la muerte de Kahn a manos de los Guerreros del Reino de la Tierra, un vínculo creció rápidamente entre nosotras.

Entonces mi hija se enamoró de un guerrero del Reino de la Tierra llamado Liu Kang, y con el tiempo, Kitana comenzó a enamorarse cada vez más de él. Amo a Kitana con todo mi corazón, pero era casi imposible para mí para no admitir que Liu Kang era un hombre bastante guapo y sensual. Y ese pensamiento siempre estuvo en el fondo de mi mente.

Mi relación con Liu no fue algo que sucedió de repente. Se fue construyendo lentamente, como Jerrod y yo nos habíamos distanciado en los últimos años, tanto al punto en el que rara vez me hablaba. Salvo cuando hubiera estado bebiendo y sentía con la necesidad de ser cariñoso, era cuando quería tener sexo conmigo. He intentado muchas veces reavivar el amor que solíamos tener, pero las cosas nunca se recuperaron. Me comencé a sentir sola, tan sola que la menor cantidad de afecto que recibía la recibía con mucha gratitud.

Fue alrededor de esos años, después de que él se había convertido en el nuevo protector de Earthrealm, que Liu vio la infelicidad que me había rodeado. Empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, haciendo de todo. Entrenar, meditar, sentarnos y charlar. Pasábamos muchas tardes compartiendo pensamientos, y Liu incluso tocaba temas sobre sus relaciones con mujeres de su pasado y la relación que compartía con mi hija Kitana, dándome pequeñas pistas de los momentos íntimos que habían experimentado. Y con el tiempo, Liu se convirtió en mi más confiable y mejor amigo.

Como la mayoría de los hombres. Liu Kang no era muy discreto acerca de su interés en el sexo opuesto. A menudo lo descubría mirando fijamente mis pechos, sobre todo cuando estaba con un bikini y mi escote estaba a la vista. Varias veces me di cuenta de que miraba fijamente debajo de mi vestido cuando estaba sentado frente a mí. A medida que Liu fue madurando con los años, le permití más oportunidades de mirar a través de mi camisa o debajo de mi vestido. En esos momentos, comencé a mirar a Liu menos como un hijastro o un yerno, y más como un hombre, un hombre que me estaba dando la atención que tanto anhelaba.

Que yo sepa, Liu nunca me había visto desnuda hasta la noche en que lo vi de pie en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Acababa de darme una ducha y mi bata estaba en el armario. Pensando que estaría segura en mi dormitorio, y sin pensar en que la puerta estaba parcialmente abierta, salí del cuarto de baño completamente desnuda y me dirigí al armario por la bata. Antes de que cubriera mi cuerpo con ella, me di la vuelta y vi a Liu de pie en la puerta, con sus ojos pegados a mi cuerpo. Por instinto cerré la bata rápidamente. Avergonzada, Liu se volvió y siguió su camino por el pasillo. Preocupada de haber traumatizado a Liu con la culpa, yo no le mencioné esto a él.

La vez siguiente en que Liu y yo tuvimos un encuentro, fue cuando pensé que estaba fuera del palacio con sus amigos después de la celebración del cumpleaños de Jerrod. Creyendo que todos los chicos y las chicas estaban en el patio del palacio, me quité mi vestido y lo tiré en el tiesto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, a la vuelta, de la nada, apareció Liu, ni siquiera a cuatro metros lejos de mí.

De pie y en estado de shock, vi que los ojos de Liu inmediatamente se fueron a mis pechos, que estaban cubiertos por mi sostén más sensual. En lugar de golpearlo enfurecida o correr avergonzada. Simplemente camine hacia mi dormitorio, dándole a Liu una clara visión de mi trasero y la tira del tanga negro atraves de mis glúteos. Un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza que nunca había tenido antes. Quería que Liu me mirara. Por supuesto que los tragos que había bebido antes muy probablemente habían ayudado generar estos pensamientos.

Con un movimiento brusco, me detuve y me volví hacia Liu. "Pensé que ustedes estaban en el patio bebiendo algo,"

"Yo... uh... decidí quedarme aquí. No quería beber más," Me sentí tan diabólica, una sensación que no había sentido en años. Cogí los broches del sujetador entre mis pechos.

"Bueno... la suerte que tienes," Con eso me volví hacia el dormitorio, y mientras caminaba hacia adelante me desabroche los cierres delanteros de mi sujetador y lo abrí. Cubriendo mis senos con mis brazos, me volví hacia Liu y sonriéndole traviesamente, cerré la puerta.

Sentí culpa y a la vez vergüenza, desperté en la mañana y el efecto del alcohol se disipó. ¿Qué clase de mujer le coquetea así a su yerno? No éramos familiares, pero yo era básicamente como su madre! No pude mirar a Liu a los ojos durante una semana después de eso, pero entonces, los sentimientos que sentía por el habían empezado a revolver mis pensamientos de nuevo.

Pensé en aquellos momentos con Liu a menudo, preguntándome que pasaba a través de su cabeza en esos momentos. Me pregunté qué pensaba de mi cuerpo. ¿Él disfrutaba de verme desnuda? ¿Me encontraba sexy? ¿Él, me atrevía pensar, me encontraba una mujer deseable? ¿Fantaseaba conmigo? Los pensamientos corrían sin cesar por mi cabeza, pero debía detenerlos. Liu era el futuro marido de mi hija, y yo no podía tener tales pensamientos. Pero sabía que me estaba haciendo más cercana a Liu, y que estaba empezando a mirarlo menos como mi yerno, y más como a un hombre.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, pareciera que hubieron más casos en los que Liu y yo parecíamos estar en el lugar correcto, en el momento adecuado. Comenzaron a haber más puertas abiertas cuando me estaba vistiendo. Mi falda se deslizaba hasta lo más alto de mis muslos y mis piernas se abrían más allá de lo que dicta el gusto, permitiéndole más de una buena vista de mi intimidad. Hubo más que una tendencia por parte de Liu sobre pasearse alrededor del palacio, con sólo su ropa interior y su miembro semierecto a la vista. Fue en una de esas ocasiones en que descubrí que a Liu le encantaba todo el coqueteo que habíamos estado teniendo.

Liu entró en mi patio privado con una bata una mañana mientras yo estaba bebiendo café en la mesa. Se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo y se acercó a la puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero. Mientras Liu miraba hacia el cielo, tomando de su vaso de jugo, la bata se le abría lo suficiente como para poder ver la punta de su pene. Liu comenzo a charlar por su movil mientras caminaba por el patio, sin importarme lo que estuviera hablando, todo el tiempo estuve concentrada en la apertura de su túnica. Liu se volvió hacia mí y se dirigió hacia la mesa de desayuno donde yo estaba sentada.

Liu apoyó el hombro contra la puerta del rincón, apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco. Haciendo que el lado izquierdo de su túnica se abriera debido a su inclinación, dejando al descubierto una sensual vista de su hombría. No pude descifrar si Liu hacia eso intencionalmente, o si era un accidente, y francamente, no me importaba.

"¿Tienes algo especial planeado para hoy?" Hipnotizada, yo seguía mirando la apertura de su túnica. Tenía una vista privilegiada de todo su miembro. Era bastante grande y... si su pene era tan grande flácido... sólo podía imaginarme lo grande que era cuando estaba erecto y duro.

"Eh, no, no tengo nada planeado," Finalmente gané la suficiente compostura para responder a su pregunta.

Era obvio que Liu estaba buscando cualquier tema de charla para seguir allí de pie durante mucho tiempo. Yo asentía con la cabeza cuando pensaba que tenía que responder a lo que él me decía, pero mi atención solamente se centraba en lo que había entre sus piernas. Mientras Liu seguía allí hablando, me di cuenta de que su pene se estaba poniendo erecto. La punta comenzó a subir, y me comencé a poner bastante nerviosa, con la esperanza de que iba a poder verlo en todo su esplendor.

"Creo que mejor me voy a tomar una ducha,"

"Sí, será mejor. Quiero decir, para que puedas comenzar el día,"

Liu se acercó al borde de la mesa y puso su vaso vacío. Su túnica estaba todavía lo suficientemente abierta para poder ver su erección ya casi completa. Yo estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia, y la tentación de extender mi mano y tocarlo era inmensa.

"Mi día no ha hecho más que empezar, ¿no te parece mi reina?" Liu se volvió y salió del patio hacia el cuarto de baño.

Me quede sentada allí en estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Se había hecho evidente de que Liu estaba muy al tanto de nuestros coqueteos, y no era nada tímido al reconocerlo. Estaba tan excitada. Por primera vez, la emoción de nuestro jugueteo entre sí, anuló la culpa que sentía por entrar en un terreno tan tabú. Sabía que lo siguiente que ocurriría entre Liu y yo sería inimaginable.


	2. Fantasía echa realidad

** Our Little Secret**

* * *

El espectáculo que mi yerno Liu Kang, me dio en el patio esta mañana, si fue intencional o no, me dejó tambaleándome con una combinación de emoción y excitación. Sentí vergüenza de haber caído rendida como una adolecente ante su apariencia tan varonil, y emoción al pensar que él quería que yo me deleitara con lo que tenía bajo su bata.

Liu abandonó el palacio después de su ducha, y yo me pasé el resto del día tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada, pero mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a esa mañana en el patio.

Mi marido y yo asistimos a una fiesta esa noche en la que bebí demasiado y Jerrod pasaba el tiempo hablando con los hombres. Cuando la fiesta terminó, Nuestra guardia personal nos trajo de vuelta a nuestro palacio, pero Jerrod se fue nuevamente para ir a una reunión entre todos los reyes de los reinos. Supuse que estaría sola, ya que Liu había salido más temprano con sus amigos a Earthrealm. Y Kitana con Jade, mi hija y su mejor amiga a la que amo como si fuera mi hija también, estaban en una sesión de entrenamiento en las montañas que hacían desde que eran niñas, por una semana.

Me abrí paso por el palacio y entré en la habitación, sin pensar que las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas. Al caer la noche, con las luces del dormitorio encendidas, alguien desde fuera podía ver claramente dentro del dormitorio mientras que era invisible para la persona en su interior. Las ventanas de los dormitorios se alineaban del lado de la pared exterior, y venían desde el suelo hasta el techo. En los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio, Jerrod y yo usábamos esto como ventaja. Ya que cuando estábamos juguetones y de muy buen humor, les dábamos a nuestros guardias una vista privilegiada de nuestras aventuras sexuales.

Me quité los zapatos y se desabroche mi vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo. Me volví hacia el espejo, soltando los cierres delanteros de mi sujetador y lo abrí, dándole a mis niñas un poco de libertad. Mientras deslizaba mi sujetador por mis hombros, me volví hacia la ventana, al ver mi reflejo en el cristal. En lugar de preocuparme de que alguien me viera, me quedé allí, pensando en Liu. Agarre firmemente mis pechos y suavemente los acaricie, empujándolos hacia arriba. Deslicé mis dedos dentro de los tirantes de mi tanga y la baje por mis muslos hasta el suelo.

Cuando me puse de pie y miré mi reflejo nuevamente, me pregunté qué era lo que Liu pensaría de mi cuerpo. Estaba en muy buena forma. Conservaba la firmeza en mis senos y mi trasero. Entrenaba muchas veces a la semana en el Salón de batallas, corría todos los días de la semana, y mantenía una dieta balanceada. Mientras pensaba, mis dedos se deslizaban alrededor de mis pezones, que ahora estaban erectos.

Decidí ir a nadar, ya que tenía la piscina para mí sola, me puse un bikini morado. El patio y la piscina sólo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna. Salí a la terraza y empecé a bajar las escaleras hacia la piscina. El agua aún estaba fría ya que era el comienzo del verano, pero se sentía tan relajante. Ya que estaba sola y asumí que mi marido iba a llegar tarde. Decidí darme un capricho, una deliciosa sesión de relax.

Solté mi top y lo puse en el borde de la piscina. Mis pechos desnudos se sentían tan bien en el agua. Me quité mis bragas y la coloqué junto a la parte superior de mi bikini.

Los pensamientos eróticos de mi cuerpo tan cerca de el de Liu habían generado en mí no se irían. Apreté y luego levanté mis pechos. Me estremecí tremendamente cuando toqué mis pezones duros, los pensamientos pecaminosos sobre Liu habían desaparecido por un momento. Pero luego volvieron con una venganza.

Cuando pasé las manos por mis pechos, mis pezones volvieron a la vida, más duros de lo que habían estado en un largo, largo tiempo. Sentí una agitación incontrolable en mi interior, me excitaba, y sin embargo, me asustaba al mismo tiempo. Los pensamientos de Liu haciéndole cosas tan innombrables a mi cuerpo me dejaron débil y jadeante.

"Como deseo que Liu estuviera aquí ahora mismo," pensé mientras distraídamente pellizqué mis pezones. La culpa y el deseo se propagaron a través de todo mi cuerpo. Guié mis manos lentamente hacia abajo, acariciando mi vientre y mi cintura en pequeños movimientos circulares, deliberados y ardientes.

Amo a mi marido, pero, también sé que cuando llega el momento de realizar nuestras actividades en la cama, Jerrod podía llegar a ser tan egoísta como ese bastardo malparido de Shao Kahn.

"Apuesto a que Liu es capaz de hacerme cosas que Jerrod nunca pensaría en hacer,"

Mis dedos se deslizaron a través de mi vello púbico, en busca de mi clítoris. Al segundo en que sentí lo húmeda que estaba, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Mi necesidad de un delicioso clímax tomó el control de mi mente y mi alma. Capturé mi clítoris entre las puntas de los dedos de mi mano derecha y presione ligeramente. Vacilante, los deslice hacia abajo, apretando un poco más y luego relaje la presión en mi fuente de deseo antes de deslizar nuevamente mis dedos hacia arriba.

Hice una pausa y por un breve instante reflexione la rectitud y la maldad del acto que estaba en vías de cometer. Entonces, como si mi mano tuviese mente propia, mis dedos hicieron el mismo viaje hacia abajo y luego nuevamente hacia arriba rozando suavemente esa perla debajo de la capucha carnosa.

Mis dedos se desplazaban a una velocidad lenta pero constante, hacia abajo, apretando, relajándose, y luego suavemente hacia arriba. El ritmo de mi masturbación comenzó a tomar un poco de velocidad.

"Oh, dioses!" Gemí en voz alta cuando la primera señal de profundo deseo me golpeó como un rayo del cielo. Mi cuerpo tembló y se sacudió incontrolablemente, haciendo que me cayera de rodillas.

Casi fuera de mi mente, con lujuria, permanecí en esa posición, impermeable a la frescura de las gotas de agua que caían en cascada por mi cuerpo desnudo. Jadeando a causa de los sentimientos sexuales que habían estallado dentro de mí, introduje dos dedos de mi mano izquierda dentro de mi palpitante intimidad.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Grité en voz alta como si un tsunami de placer sacudiera mi cuerpo. Pero, no había terminado. Ese primer orgasmo no había hecho absolutamente nada para apagar el fuego que ardía dentro de mí.

Deteniéndome sólo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, mis manos y dedos volvieron a la vida, una torturando mi clítoris sin piedad y la otra masajeando delicadamente mis pechos.

"D..d...d...Dios..." tartamudeé mientras mi segundo orgasmo me golpeó. Casi inmediatamente después, pude sentir otro en camino.

"Oh," gruñí, mi voz baja y gutural.

"Cogeme," gruñí. "Cogeme,"

"Cogeme, Liu! ¡No te detengas! Dámelo bebé! ¡Te necesito!"

Mi mente depravada continuó torturándome con la fantasía erótica sobre mi yerno y todas las cosas que quería que él me hiciera. La única cosa que más quería era tener mi intimidad en su boca. En mi mente febril, me imaginaba a mí misma acostada en la cama con la cabeza de Liu entre mis piernas, su lengua y labios castigando mi clítoris sin piedad.

Una vez más, mis gemidos comenzaron de un tono bajo, aumentando de volumen hasta que, una vez más, estaba gritando como nunca había gritado antes.

"Sí, Liu... Ahh" susurré. "Oh, sí!"

"Ahí mismo," mis gemidos un poco más altos y más fuertes. "Cómeme Liu, por favor." Ahora, yo estaba gritando. "Cómeme! ¡Hazlo! Hazme venir!"

"Ahhhhhh!" grité mientras mi próximo orgasmo me atacaba. "No pareeeeeeees! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Y luego, mi último orgasmo llegó y me dejó débil y luchando por tomar un poco de aire.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me volví rápidamente a la voz para ver quién estaba en la piscina conmigo. Tenía miedo, más que nada porque estaba desnuda ante el mundo y totalmente indefensa. Luego, en el borde, pude distinguir una silueta bajo la luz de la luna.

"Soy sólo yo! ¡No te asustes!" Me di cuenta de quién era.

"Maldito seas, Liu! Me diste un buen susto!" Mi temor se había convertido en alivio al saber que estaba a salvo.

Liu se echó a reír. "No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que estaba aquí. ¿No podías verme?".

"¡No! esta oscuro aquí afuera!" Entonces me acordé de que no tenía nada puesto lo que significaba que Liu me debía haber visto quitándome el bikini y lo que es peor... que me ha visto fantasear acerca de él. Oh dioses, nadé hacia la orilla de la piscina, donde puse mi bikini.

"No te lo pongas por mi cuenta. No me molesta,"

"Bueno, tengo que vestirme. No puedo estar aquí desnuda junto a ti," Una vez que llegué a la orilla de la piscina. Puse mi mano en el borde, pero dudé en agarrar mi bikini.

"No pude ver nada. Además, no me importa," De repente sentí que mi corazón iba a saltar fuera de mi boca. Aquí estábamos, a sólo unos metros de distancia el uno del otro, conmigo totalmente desnuda.

"Has estado aquí un buen rato?"

"Sí. Durante un muy buen rato," Liu respondió con un aire de confianza. Esto me dijo que yo tenía razón. Él pudo ver todo.

"Así que supongo que me viste en el dormitorio?" Sabía que no debía hacer esa pregunta, pero tenía que saber qué pensaba Liu.

"Sí. Lo hice."

"Entonces, ¿supongo que tuviste una vista privilegiada?"

"Sip. Observé todo el asunto." Observar? No dijo espiando, dijo observando.

"Observando, ¿no? Bueno, no me siento avergonzada,"

"¿Por qué? No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte,"

"Uh... bueno... gracias... supongo, pero sí, eso fue algo que no debiste haber visto,"

"Bueno, no eres mi verdadera madre," la respuesta de Liu me cortó abruptamente. Seguramente lo que él pensaba decir como un cumplido, fue todo lo contrario.

"Lo siento. No quise decir eso de mala manera. Sólo quería decir que... que no estamos relacionados familiarmente... pero eso no quiere decir..." Liu luchó para reparar el daño que había hecho, pero siguió cavando el agujero aún más profundo.

Nade de nuevo a la orilla de la piscina. En cierta forma me sentí aliviada de que Liu no me estuviera viendo como a una madre, sino más bien como a una mujer atractiva, pero la idea de lidiar con el estigma de "tú no eres mi madre" todos estos años me golpeo como una roca.

"Lo siento, yo sólo quería decir..."

"Está bien, Liu. Estamos en un momento incómodo. Tengo que volver a entrar," Cogí mi bikini y empecé a ponérmelo de nuevo.

"Sólo quiero decir que para mí no hay problema en ver tu cuerpo desnudo," Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que Liu me decía.

"No... no está bien. Pero no estoy enojada. Tú no has hecho nada malo..." Luché para conseguir anudar mi bikini.

Liu se acercó a mí y agarró de la parte superior del bikini. "Déjame hacerlo,"

Liu abrió la parte superior y la levantó contra mi pecho desnudo. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro para girarme de espaldas a él. Metió sus manos por debajo de mis brazos y forcejeó para atar las cuerdas alrededor de mi espalda, sus manos rozando los lados de mis pechos mientras buscaba los lazos, provocaron un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

Me quedé inmóvil. Él me dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Mis pechos estaban desnudos en frente de él. Anudo los lazos con cada mano y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para atarlos.

Liu se tomó su tiempo para atar las cuerdas alrededor de mi cuello. Sentí que algo tocaba mi estómago por un momento, para luego sentirlo nuevamente. Sentí mis mejillas acaloradas al darme cuenta de que era la erección de Liu.

El terminó de atar las cuerdas de mi bikini. "Ya está. ¿Estás bien mi reina?"

"Sí." Mis palabras eran casi un susurro, mi respiración era agitada al estar tan cerca de él. Liu tenía el control del momento. Me sentí como una adolescente, completamente impotente. Todavía podía sentir su erección presionado contra mí vientre. Coloque mis manos en sus caderas y me deslice poco a poco a un lado para moverme a su alrededor.

Mientras subía los escalones de la piscina me volví hacia Liu Kang. "Liu, ¿por qué me mirabas?"

Había suficiente luz proveniente de la luna, que podía distinguir sus facciones. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿No querías que lo hiciera?"

"No... quise decir..."

"Pero no te importa que lo haya hecho, ¿verdad?" La pregunta de Liu no era retórica. Pero no pude responderle.

No podía decirle que, efectivamente yo quería que me viera, sin embargo, no podía mentirle y decirle que no quería. Sabía que estábamos en un punto donde tenía que parar por completo el curso que estábamos tomando, o, como dice el refrán, "_Jala el gatillo_" y ver qué pasa.

"Ven conmigo," Ni una palabra fue dicha por uno de nosotros mientras tomábamos camino hasta mi dormitorio.

Me desaté mi bikini y lo dejé caer al suelo. Me senté en la esquina de la cama, Liu se paró frente a mí, su pene luchando por salir de su encierro en sus pantalones. Comencé a acariciarlo, deslizando mis dedos por la redondez de su bulto. Podía sentir la curva de su glande y las venas a lo largo de la base de su intimidad.

Deslicé la punta de mis dedos en la parte superior de sus vaqueros azules y lentamente comencé a sacárselos. Me detuve cuando la punta de su pene estaba expuesta, dejando un momento de suspenso antes de permitirme contemplar su enorme hombría. Al momento en que deslizaba sus pantalones hacia abajo, su rigidez salió de golpe, rebotando en frente de mi cara. Llegué a la base de la misma, y con una lamida por debajo de la punta, deslicé mis labios alrededor de su cabeza. Se sentía enorme en mi boca.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba saboreando cada momento de la virilidad de Liu en mi boca. Estaba tan duro y era tan enorme. Cuanto más chupaba y lamía, más podía sentir como el cuerpo de Liu se tensaba. Su pene se sentía como si hubiera incrementado ligeramente de tamaño antes de que pudiera sentirlo contraerse.

Sabía que él estaba a punto de acabar. Liu se echó hacia atrás y agarró mi pelo con su mano, mientras sentía la calidez de su semilla llenar mi boca.

Estaba caliente, y acabo con fuerza. Abrí la boca dejando que el fluido fluyera hacia fuera y cubriera su pene. Unas cuantas caricias y su semen se esparció por todo su miembro. Empezando en la cumbre de su hombría, comencé a lamer su glande una y otra vez, reuniendo toda su dulzura en mi boca antes de que finalmente, tragué todo de él.

Miré a Liu, quien estaba mirándome fijamente, haciéndome sonrojar con la intensidad de sus hermosos ojos dorados. Mientras seguía acariciando su pene, le sonreí, haciéndole saber que había adorado lo que habíamos hecho. Liu envolvió su mano alrededor de mi cuello y se inclinó hacia abajo, besándome lentamente.

"Eso fue increíble mi bella reina," susurró.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que la virilidad de Liu haya a la vida tan rápidamente, después de que la vaciara de su carga masiva. Entonces recordé que Liu no era un viejo que en la cama era "Una y ya está," como a menudo describía a mi marido. Liu era un hombre joven, guapo y vibrante que estaba a punto de darme la mejor noche de mi vida. Extendí mi brazo, y seductoramente le indique a Liu que viniera a mí.

Liu se dirigió con impaciencia hacia la cama. Se colocó encima de mí y empezó a tocar mi pecho izquierdo con la palma de su mano.

"Ahh... Liu," susurré. "Tócame... por favor... te necesito," Tomé su mano entre las mías y la hice presionar hacia en mi seno.

Liu una vez más capturó mi seno derecho con la mano y se deslizó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se pusieron en contacto con mi pezón. Abrió la boca lo suficientemente como para permitir que la dura protuberancia quedara prisionera entre sus labios.

Por unos instantes, Liu chupó mi pecho como si fuera un bebé, mientras rodaba el otro entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta cuando la lengua de Liu se puso en contacto con mi pezón. Puse la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo acerque aún más a mí, casi asfixiándolo en el proceso.

Liu respiró profundamente por la nariz mientras su lengua siguió haciendo maravillas en mi pecho. Sus labios, en constante movimiento, chupaban la mayor parte posible de la piel de color rosado de mi pezón. Mientras tanto, su mano derecha comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, a través de mi estómago hacia mi montículo.

Sus dedos hurgaron hábilmente a través de mi vello púbico hasta que encontraron mi perla encapuchada. Liu se sorprendió ligeramente al encontrarme tan ansiosa por su toque.

Gemí en voz alta mientras mi Liu frotó cuidadosamente mi botón con la punta de su dedo. "Oh… oh… ohhhhh!" Gemí con voz chillona.

Rodé sobre mi espalda, mi cuerpo jadeante y mi estómago se tambaleaba. Liu acarició suavemente mi intimidad de lado a lado mientras movía su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Liu bajó la cabeza y me lamió el pezón izquierdo con ternura, girando su lengua a través de la punta.

Mi deseo por él crecía con cada caricia de sus labios. Empecé a llamar su nombre con una voz suave que se hacia más profunda y más fuerte con cada aliento.

"Liu... Liu... Liu..." le dije una y otra vez.

Liu se trasladó al otro pezón y, después de unos minutos de mamar y lamer, comenzó a besar su camino hasta mi estómago.

Empecé a temblar incontrolablemente cuando sentí la lengua de Liu juguetear en mi ombligo. "Oh… siii… cariño," le susurré. "Me haces sentir tan bien," Gemí una respuesta ininteligible cuando sus labios se deslizaron un poco más bajo y luego por encima de mi montículo. Estaba temblando ansiosa de expectación cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían sus labios.

Esto era casi un territorio nuevo para mí. Antes de conocer a Jerrod, había tenido un novio que se deleitaba el hacerme llegar con su lengua en mi clítoris. En todos nuestros años juntos, la cara de mi marido nunca había estado por debajo de mis pechos. "Va a suceder esta noche," me dije a mi misma "Va a pasar esta noche,"

Sentí el aliento caliente de mi yerno en mi clítoris. Expresé mis deseos en voz alta mientras Liu masajeaba mi fuente de placer con sus labios.

"Cómeme Liu! Haz que me corra... Haz que me corra!"

Mientras seguía con su incesante tortura, jugueteó con mi perla suavemente con la punta de la lengua. Comencé a mover mis caderas circularmente y las levanté de la cama mientras empujaba mi intimidad contras sus labios. Y con fuerza sostuve la parte posterior de la cabeza de Liu mientras me abría camino hacia otro orgasmo.

Gemí en voz alta cuando Liu introdujo los dedos de su mano derecha profundamente en lo más recóndito de mi entrada y comenzó a moverlos, dentro y fuera a un ritmo extremadamente lento.

"¡Más rápido!" Lloré. "Duro!"

Los dedos de Liu entraban y salían de mi feminidad mientras mi respiración se hacía más y más agitada. Y pronto, comencé a jadear como si acabara de terminar una maratón.

"Oh, dioses!" Grité mientras me entregaba a lo inevitable, todo mi cuerpo se transformó una masa de músculos con espasmos. Giré y me volví en todas las direcciones posibles mientras mi orgasmo me golpeaba con la fuerza de una erupción volcánica. Mis brazos cayeron a los costados mientras la dulce agonía de placer continuó. Un orgasmo tras otro me dejó tan indefensa como una gatita recién nacida. Mis murmullos sexuales eran ininteligibles mientras gritaba como una loca.

Liu hizo una pausa para mirarme intensamente y una sonrisa sexy se hizo en su rostro. Bajó la cabeza para continuar con su labor, pero ya lo suficientemente recuperada para que la realidad de la situación comenzara a hacer eco en mi mente, puse mi mano sobre la frente de Liu y suavemente lo empuje lejos de mi sexo.

"Ahora no, querido," le implore. "Estoy demasiado sensible ahí abajo,"

Liu, todavía con ganas de continuar con esta noche prohibida, me consintió y se desenredó de entre mis muslos, tumbándose de espaldas a mi lado.

Rápidamente me acurruqué a él y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. "Ha pasado un largo tiempo," le dije mientras le miré a los ojos.

"Mucho tiempo de?" preguntó.

"Han pasado años desde que he tenido la cara de alguien desde donde la tuya vino,"

"Es una broma verdad?" Liu dijo en un susurro. "¿Quieres decir que el Sr. Jerrod nunca...?" Me besó en la frente.

Me reí en voz baja. "Él piensa que es desagradable y sucio,"

Liu me acercó más a él y me besó suavemente en los labios. "Bueno, no tendrás ese problema nunca más, no si estoy cerca,"

Suspiré contenta. Mis párpados revoloteaban mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que yo y Liu podíamos hacer, sin embargo, no estaba preocupada por las consecuencias que podrían aparecer ante el hecho de que mi hija se enterara que su novio y su madre dormían juntos.

Segundos más tarde, Liu se unió a mí en un sueño, pensamientos similares pasaban a través de su mente. Nos dimos un beso suavemente en los labios y nos quedamos dormidos juntos.

* * *

**Bueno Bueno, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas picante. Así que atentos a la ultima parte ya que las cosas se pondrán aun mas acaloradas ;)**

**Se despide - RedPassion19**


End file.
